Clarity
by MangetusProdigyPhoenix101
Summary: Ádís, Goddess of Peace is supposed to be marrying Thor as her father insists. Instead of being in love with Thor, she is in love with the God of Mischief and is his secret lover. However, when things begin to go terribly wrong within the kingdom, what will she do? When she discovers who is causing the madness, will she be able to forgive them?What if that person is her lover, Loki?
1. Secret

_**A/N: Sh**__**ort-ish chapter to start us off here. S**_**o, this is the beginning of my Loki story which I have been planning since like yesterday. LOL. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. I'd like to know I'm on the right path with this. Thank you!**** Now, Ádís would you do the disclaimer?  
**

**Ádís: Yes, my lady. MangetsusProdigyPoenix does not own any of the Thor characters in this story, except for me and my father. Please enjoy.**

Silence.

It echoed through the halls and bounced around the room. Not a single Asgardian even snored, which was surprising considering that Thor snored. But all was quiet tonight, and Ádís was awake, regardless of her exhaustion. She sat with her legs slung over the side of the bed, only partly covered in a bed-sheet. She was hunched over, a hand across her eyes holding her face, and the other hand in her hair.

She was thinking about why she was here, in Loki's bed, naked while he slept beside her, his dark hair ruffled and lightly curled at the ends. Loki had interested her from the very beginning; he had been one of the few men who simply wouldn't flirt with her and seemed hardly interested in her. And, when she demanded why, they had ended up heatedly arguing which resulted in a heated make-out session with resulted in well, a _very heated_ activity.

Ever since, she'd been what Loki had never wanted or at least told himself he never wanted. She'd been a pillar of support, a pillar of hope maybe and the one he crashed into when he fell. She knew Loki had never needed anyone like that (or had told himself that), but that's what she was for him and she loved being that for him. But Loki had begun to fall, without letting her catch him. He had begun to shove her away more and more, making her wonder as to whether he was okay. With Thor being the "accepted son" by their father, she could understand his pain, especially where Thor was supposed to be crowned king the following day.

The only time she seemed to be able to be there for Loki recently was at the end of the day when they would end up in bed together and Ádís would spend the night in Loki's bed. However, she was beginning to believe that things would only get worse with Loki, and that they would never be as close of lovers as they were before. Maybe there was a cause for the sudden—.

She was beautifully brought out of her thoughts at Loki's lips pressing to her neck and soft skin touching her arms gently. Loki's lips trailed down her neck, pressing harder and harder each time until he spoke.

"What is bothering you, Ádís?" He asked, his left hand rubbing her arm.

"Nothing." She lied. "Nothing at all."

But still, she was looking away from him and avoiding any contact with those green eyes, knowing full well that Loki would simply read her. It was just a fact that Loki was easily able to read anyone, especially if they made eye contact. He could learn their fears, their faults, and even their perfections. Even Ádís, who never displayed any of these openly, Loki had read and knew all that she feared, all that she was faulted for, and her perfections and imperfections.

He gently pulled her back, making her lay beside him as he softly held her there.

"Please." He murmured. "Tell me."

"It's..." She paused, sighing heavily and wrapping her arm around Loki's neck. "My father wishes for me to marry Thor but I am so in love with you, Loki. I just can't stand..."

Tears filled her eyes, and Loki quickly tried to soothe her. Taking her face in his hands, he spoke.

"It's alright, Ádís. Just listen to me. I will convince your father otherwise, I will tell him how much we love each other, Ádís. You won't have to marry someone you don't love." He told her, wiping a tear from her eye. She nodded, although tears were still streaking down her lovely face. He gently leaned down and laid a kiss on her lips, which she reacted to by kissing back, and allowing her other arm to also lace around Loki's neck. He moved so that he was lying on top of her.  
"I love you, Ádís. I'll never leave you behind, no matter what."

"I love you too, Loki."

* * *

It was strange to her that the Goddess of Peace had fallen so in love with the God of Mischief, and even went as far as to allow herself to become his lover, but in secret, of course. Odin approved of her, but as Thor's wife. However, Ádís hadn't fallen for the Thunder God, regardless of his very kind and romantic advances. Because of her father, she hadn't exactly blown Thor off entirely. She still spent the nights with Loki, and was always there for Loki, but Loki was well aware of what she was coming soon as she was.

An engagement.

One that she wouldn't want, one that would hate until it finally ended. Loki never wanted to see that happen to his lover, mostly because he wasn't about to lose the woman he loved to _his_ **_brother_** of all people. He would never let that happen, regardless of what he had to do. She knew Loki would do everything within his power to stop an engagement between her and Thor, which worried her. Thor had always been the favorable son, or at least that's what Loki believed, and she worried he would tear a rift between him and the rest of Asgard, should an engagement take place between her and Thor. At that point, she wouldn't been able to catch him when he fell.


	2. Feels Like the First Time

Today was the day.

The day when Thor was to be crowned king and the day Loki and Ádís had been dreading for many years. Ádís was jittery and anxious and practically every bad/nervous emotion that existed. She was afraid, afraid for Loki and afraid for their love. If they were discovered, surely it would be the very depiction of hell. After all, her father didn't approve of Loki as a suitable husband or lover and Thor appeared as the perfect husband to him. Odin would surely be anger with Loki as well, for disrupting Thor's marriage and causing mischief.

She paced back and forth in the mess hall, trying to think of what to do. She swore she was having a panic attack, but really wasn't sure if gods could have panic attacks. Either way, she wasn't having a good day. Loki was in his quarters, preparing himself for the coronation, as was Thor. Frigga and Odin, well, she wasn't sure where those two were. That's why she was currently alone.

Her breathing had become ragged and she had begun to shake. Sighing deeply, she chose to sit down on the steps beside the table, lacing her fingers together and then cradling her head with her hands, trying to calm down. In doing so, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the person enter the hall until they spoke.

"You're nervous, but not for the reason anyone would've thought." The familiar voice of Sif made her look up at the female warrior, dressed in a formal warrior uniform. Ádís stood, eyeing Sif at her words.

"What do you mean? I am nervous because today I will be engaged."

"You're nervous because today you will be engaged to your lover's brother."

"What are you talking about?" Ádís questioning, lying right through her teeth. Sif walked over to her and took her hand.

"I know about you and Loki, Ádís. You love Loki and you've _had_ Loki. I can see it in the way you look at each other."

"You know nothing." Ádís replied, flinching away from Sif. Had their relationship been that obvious? Has she been a fool for believing that their relationship could be kept secret? If Sif knew, then how many others knew as well?

"You needn't worry." Sif explained, turning towards the door. "I won't tell anyone, but I suggest you tell Odin and Thor before you're engaged to be married to someone you don't love."

And then she left the mess hall, closing the door with a rather loud boom that echoed in Ádís's ears. What was she to do? She couldn't tell Odin of her and Loki's love because that might put Loki in the line of fire. And, she's rather she be in the line of fire than Loki. She sighed heavily. She would just have to go to Odin and inform him of her "affair" with Loki, but put herself in the line of fire instead of Loki. Maybe then, this whole thing could be over and she could love Loki in the open.

* * *

Ádís entered the throne room with a determination, one to protect Loki and prevent her engagement to Thor. She walked up to the golden throne with determination but lost that determination at the sight of the old, diminishing king. Odin was a powerful and wise king, and while he may be old, he was still both of these. She swallowed thickly as Odin's gaze fell upon her. She instantly fell to her knees before the king, a move which was less than graceful. Odin seemed to notice the lack of grace in the action but didn't note it. Instead, he spoke to her in his deep, aged voice.

"Rise, Lady Ádís."

She did as she commanded but kept her head down.

"My king, I wish to speak to you of...a matter that has weighed my heavy heart for some time...uh...sir." She frowned at the shakiness of her words but continued. "This matter is...about Thor and myself's engagement, your highness."

Odin considered her words.

"Continue, Ádís." He gestured for her to continue.

"You see...I..." She bit her lip and waited a moment, trying to find the best lie to suit the situation. And she noticed something: being with Loki made her have to lie a great deal, didn't it? With Thor, maybe she wouldn't have—.

Speaking of the Thunder god, he entered the room, quickly disregarding her presence and choosing to simply begin speaking with his father. Odin quickly shushed him with an air of anger at interrupting a lady and looked to Ádís to continue. By then, she had risen, though keeping her head down.

"Ádís?"

"I am very sorry, your highness. This matter was only myself being foolish, please forgive me." With a bow, she exited, cursing herself silently. Thor continued talking to his father as though nothing had happened. God help her.

* * *

Finally, peace.

Ádís sunk deeper into the burning hot water, allowing the bubbles to come up to her nose. She was well-aware that her clothes made a line from the entrance to Loki's room to his bathtub, but she didn't care at that moment. She was relaxing and that was what was important. Loki's scent was everywhere in his quarters, which made it very soothing for her to be there. Of course, after the eventful day of Thor's coronation being interrupted by the Frost Giants' attack and then Thor leading a very obviously stupid attack on Jotunheim, there was a very obvious reason for relaxing. After all, Loki had been in danger as well as others close to her. She hadn't seen Loki all day and of course, Thor was hiding from her. He knew very well that despite being the Goddess of Peace, she would throw a few punches his way because of the way he acted that day.

The abrupt opening and shutting of the door to the quarters made her eyes go wide. She placed a hand on the side of the tub, preparing herself to move from the bathtub. She heard footsteps, and paid close attention to them. The person was walking around, obviously observing the trail of clothes. She pulled her other hand out of the water, placing it over her mouth in trying to remain quiet. The person continued their walk, heading for her location in the bathroom. She cursed herself, closing her eyes tightly. Even when she knew that person was standing there, she didn't open her eyes.

"Well now, you enjoying your bath in my tub without me?" Loki's voice teased her and she snapped her eyes open, looking at the speaker. Sure enough, there stood Loki, looking very amused and rather enjoying of her current position. For a reason beyond her understand, she sunk underneath the water again as though bashful and glared at him slightly.

"Don't scare me like that, you idiot. Tell me you're here before you just come barging into the bathroom during my _bath_." She told him, emphasizing the fact that she was indeed _nude_. Of course, this only made him smirk and walk closer to the bathtub before bending down.

"Father has no idea about us and no word has spread whatsoever, Ádís. You have nothing to worry about. However, Father has..." Loki took her hand. "Decided that Thor shall not marry you, for reasons beyond my awareness. But regardless, it is a step for us, love."

In her fit of happiness, she grabbed onto his face with her soapy hands and slammed him into a very watery but passionate kiss. Her grabbed onto the back of her head as he returned the kiss, ignoring the fact that she was covered in water and soap. She laughed and grabbed onto his shoulder, yanking him into the bath with her. Water spilled out of the luxurious bathtub, flowing out on the tiled floor but it went ignored as the passionate lovers instead chose to continue their excited moment and kiss once more. She shifted in the bathtub, placing Loki between her legs and continuing to kiss his wondrous lips. Loki, though soaked to the bone by then, allowed her to do so and only laughed at their situation.

Water continued to spill out throughout the course of their activities, going both unnoticed and unattended to. In the midst of their activities, fingers tangled together and a different bond was made. A bond of love maybe, or a bond of something else. Neither of them knew what had taken them over, but all they could was ravish in it and how it made them feel. All (except for one) of Asgard neither knew about them nor cared about them, which gave them their happiest moment, one they could cherish for at least a few hours. One, though long forgotten by time, remained with the both of them, even after they began to drift from one another. Because, Ádís had loved him for so long and she'd love him for longer.


	3. Compassion

Ádís grabbed the large book with her pale hands and placed it atop the other large book, releasing a noisy whoosh of air. She brushed the black strand of hair falling in her face and lifted the books, walking over to the shelf on the far wall and putting the books in their places.

She remained focused on her task of putting away all the books left behind in the library, which caused her to remain unaware of the newly arrived individual, who simply leaned on the desk and watched her shelve the old, dusty books left in the library.

That is, until they spoke with a soft chuckle.

"Why do you do this, Ádís?" As always, his voice boomed loudly, echoing through the quiet library. He folded his arms across his armored chest as he waited for an answer.

At his words, she had turned and she now stood facing him, a sooty book in her gentle hands. She smiled and strode towards him before giving him a quick, bear-tight hug which he returned.

"Thor! It is great to see you!" She just radiated of happiness, an environment Thor always felt around her. She could make anyone's day better just by being present. She always kept a smile on her fact in her hard times, always trying to keep everyone's spirits up. She was a light, and often, she was Asgard's source of hope. It's only ever-glowing light, ever-present hope...

"It is truly great to see, you, Lady Ádís." He responded, using her formal name, which she laughed at.

"Thor, do not use that name! It is so formal that it makes me want to cough." She responded, dismissively waving her hand at him as she returned to the same shelf she stood at before he had arrived. She placed the book in its rightful place.

"Why do you do this?" He repeated his question.

"Well, I figure, that if someone doesn't have enough time to put the book away, I have enough time to spend correcting that mistake. Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway."

He smiled and walked up to her. She turned to him and noticed the serious look in his eyes. Her smile faltered slightly, but didn't entirely fade.  
"Thor? What is wrong?" She asked, turning fully to face him.

"I and the Warrior Three…as well as Loki will be going to Jotunheim soon."

"Jotunheim? Why?" She wrinkled her eyebrows at the very thought of Jotunheim.

"I must defend my home and I fear that the Jotun will attack again, this time with an army. I worry for my citizen's safety, especially yours, Ádís."

"But Jotunheim, Thor? Jotunheim?!"

He took her hands in his, an intimate gesture.

"You are well-aware of the feelings I harbor for you and you know that I would do everything to protect you. That is why I must go to Jotunheim."

He dropped her hands and left, leaving her with those words. She sighed deeply and leaned on the shelf.

"You lie." She said quietly.

* * *

Ádís lay quietly in the bed, eyes dark as she watched the sun sink down from its once-high position in the sky. Her translucent blue eyes reflected the warm rays of the sun above Asgard and even the way those rays bounced off the buildings in Asgard. She wasn't covered in the bedding at all, as it was still far too hot for the bedding anyway, even if she had changed into a slip.

The heat was the least of her worries, with being told of the secret journey to Jotunheim. The fact that both Loki and Thor were going doubled the worry, and even more so by the fact that good friends Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral were also in danger.

She could only hope they all made it out alive.


End file.
